1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated body which includes an optical anisotropic layer with a high-definition orientation pattern and is extended and contracted to a reduced extent due to humidity, a polarization plate having thereof, a stereoscopic image display device, and a stereoscopic image display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a stereoscopic (3D) image display device displaying a stereoscopic image, an optical member is required to turn an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye into, for example, circularly-polarized images in mutually opposite directions. For example, a patterned optical anisotropic layer in which regions having mutually different slow axes, retardation and the like are regularly disposed in a plane is used as the aforementioned optical member, and there has been more frequent use of a patterned phase difference film including a supporter made of a film as a supporter for the patterned optical anisotropic layer from the viewpoint of continuous productivity, handling properties, a decrease in thickness, a decrease in weight, economic aspect and the like.
In a stereoscopic image display device in which the patterned phase difference film is used, it is necessary to, for example, match pixels for an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye present in a display panel section such as a liquid crystal panel to phase difference regions for an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye in the patterned optical anisotropic layer respectively and attach them together.
As a material suitable for the patterned phase difference film, cellulose acylate is preferably used; however, when a filmed cellulose acylate film is aged at a high temperature and a high humidity, there is a case in which the dimensions change due to the absorption of moisture. Therefore, even when pixels for an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye present in the display panel section such as a liquid crystal panel and the phase difference regions for an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye in the patterned optical anisotropic layer are respectively matched and attached together, the dimensional change of the cellulose acylate film causes the positional deviation between the pattern in the patterned optical anisotropic layer and the pixels in the display panel. Then, there is a problem in that the crosstalk occurs more often and the display quality degrades. In addition, there is another problem in that the positional deviation between the pattern in the patterned optical anisotropic layer and the pixels in the display panel is caused, and therefore the yield deteriorates.
To suppress the above-described problems, there have been studies regarding the prescription of raw materials (for example, JP2008-209595A describes a method of using a specific cellulose nanofiber with a fibrous shape) or manufacturing conditions (for example, JP2007-098690A describes a method of changing the time and temperature of a relaxation process after the stretching of a film to obtain desired optical characteristics and a desired dimensional change ratio).